First Time
by Miss Mister
Summary: Ron and Hermione's first time UPDATED: 10/07/2013 I was finally able to (hopefully) fix the format. Thank you guys so much for your feedback. It means so much to me. You guys are so awesome. I have saved every single email that I have got from that a new review has been posted, because it means that much to me!


"Ron, were leaving. Sirius sent an owl, and we're needed for the order."

"Alright mom."

"Now remember, you and Hermione cannot say anything to Harry. When we move in to grimwald, the order will get him. "Ron nodded to his mother hearing her speech for the hundredth time as she hugged him and went out the door to join his father.

He walked over to the couch and sat next to Hermione who was reading silently.

"I feel for bad for Harry."

"I do to ' mione, but there is nothing we can do." she laid her book down and turned to face him. He placed his feet on top of the coffee table and grabbed her legs and pulled them, so they lay across his lap she gave him a quizzical look as he started massaging her feet,

"You looked tense" he shrugged his shoulders as he continues to rub her feet. She leaned forward and tucked his medium length red hair behind his ear. He forgot about what he was doing when he felt her warm breathe on his cheek.

"Thanks Ron" he smiled at her and she removed her feet from his hands and placed her knees under her and leaned forward. She gently leaned in to kiss him and stared at his eyes looking for something to let her know if she should continue or not but his eyes were closed. He placed his hand on the back of her head letting her know that he wanted more. She felt his tongue push her lips apart.

She was surprised when she realized that he wanted this as much as she was.

He pulled away from her

"I'm sorry, I ... I just... Have wanted this for a while." she smiled at his blushing cheeks.

"I have too." he couldn't take it any longer. His pent up emotions erupted and he pushed her back so she was lying down on the couch on her back. She looked up to his body leaning over hers. He smiled back and kissed her and pushed through her mouth with his tongue. She grabbed the back of his head as his tongue played with hers.

Suddenly she pulled away. He thought he had gone too far but he thought she enjoyed it.

"Make love to me"

He looked down in to her eyes and saw sincerity in them.

"Err... What?" She sat up, pushing him off of her and repeated herself.

"Make love to me" he looked at her questingly.

"I know you want to, Ron." and with the she placed her hand on Ron's hardness."

He glanced at her hand. This was not the Hermione he knew. She saw his hesitation and started to remove Ron's top.

"Are you sure?" he let her completely remove his shirt and she began with his belt buckle.

"Absolutely" she gave him an adorable smile. He leaned forward and kissed her greedily. Her back was pushed to the back of the sofa and he grabbed at the hem of her shirt, removing himself from her mouth quickly to pull her shirt over her head.

She blushed as he stared at her body and got even redder as he removed her pants and stared at her again

"Yousoeautiful."She blushed. She heard him but wanted to hear him say it again "what?"

"You're so beautiful, Hermione." he kissed her again and she pulled away to remove her own bra as he took off his pants. She blushed as he gawked at her body. She noticed how nervous he was so she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He looked at his own hand and couldn't believe what he was touching. He was touching the girl...women that he loved.

He removed his hand and quickly stood up. She looked hurt.

"Err, what about... You know."

It dawned on her, that's what he was worried about

"I'm on the pill, Ron"

"What's a pill?"

"I'll explain later." she grabbed his boxers to pull him towards her. He leaned over her and started to snog her. Suddenly she pulled his boxers down. He knew what she wanted so he finished removing his boxers and got on his knees in front of the couch and grabbed at the top of her silky underwear and pulled them down her legs, feeling her silky smooth skin on his way down to her feet.

"Hermione, isn't it going to hurt?"

"No Ron"

"Come on, I'm a virgin, not stupid"

He began to slide away from her legs open on the couch. He had to get away from her to prevent anything from happening. He just couldn't trust himself to be able to control it.

"No Ron." she grabbed his broad shoulders and pulled him back to her "I want to. I want you." she pulled him to her lips.

"Okay... But tell me...if I...am ...hurting you" he muttered between having her tongue in his mouth. He leaned against her so her back was on the back of the couch again and his body was leaning in to her between her knees that were wrapped around his hips. He forgot the task at hand as he was still amazed at what it felt like to kiss her.

He pulled away as he felt her hands on his sensitive part, he stared as she pulled him gently to her entrance. He got so much harder as he felt her wetness against him. He didn't think it was possible, just looking at her naked made him as hard as a rock. He looked at her eyes wondering if she was sure.

She guessed at his thoughts and nodded her head. He slowly entered her and couldn't believe what it felt like to have her warm wetness wrapped around him. He leaned down to kiss her as he slowly eased himself all the way into her. She felt her mouth wince under his. He pulled away and stared at her hurt expression.

"Hermione?" he wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Ron please."

"I'm hurting you"

"I like it." she tried to force a smile

He growled at her" don't lie to me"

"Ron please doesn't stop."

He slowly pulled out of her and slowly entered her again. He stared at her expression before looking down. He watched himself slowly thrusting into her.

He never thought this moment would happen. He never thought he would make love to Hermione Granger. Still staring at himself he noticed something. He stopped moving " Bloody hell, Hermione, you're bleeding." he watched her expression as her shocked face morphed into tears. He pulled himself completely out of her as she began to sob.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm so sorry. I'm so disgusting." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly so she looked at him. "Hermione, you could never ever be disgusting to me. You are so beautiful." He lowered his mouth to kiss her closed eyelids "then why did you stop?"

"I thought you were hurting." she smiled at him. He was such a gentlemen. "Do you want me to continue?" he gave her a questioning look. She nodded

He slowly entered her again. He throbbed inside of her. He bent over and kissed her gently on her lips. He thrusted in to her as he whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful Hermione Granger" she pulled him onto her lips. He felt her smile underneath him. He heard a moan escape her mouth. His balls tightened and he pumped into her harder and faster with every one of her moans

She yelled his name and he threw his head back. He grabbed her hips and thrust himself deep into her. He throbbed inside her. Her muscles tightened on him. The only sounds were her loud moans and the sound if him entering her over and over again. She was so tight around him and he knew he couldn't take it much longer.

He leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head. She moaned his name softly in his ear as she came around him. Feeling her erupt around him caused him to orgasm with her. They were both panting as he removed himself from her. She didn't move, she just stared at him. He got up and slipped his boxers on. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. He laid her in the bath tub and began to run the warm water. He headed back downstairs. He picked up both of their clothes that were scattered around the couch. He muttered a quick cleaning spell and returned to the bath room.

He laid their clothes on the bathroom counter and turned to see her in the same position he placed her in with her eyes shut. He thought she was sleeping until he heard her softly say his name. He walked over to the bathtub to her. She sat up and scooted forward in the bath tub. He grabbed the top of his boxers and slid them down his legs. He stepped out from them and slid in the bathtub behind her. He slid his long legs around both sides of her and she leaned back against his chest. He started to massage and rub her shoulders

"You are beautiful Hermione Granger."


End file.
